Locked Up
by Internal Poison
Summary: Itachi and Temari are locked up by their emotions. Emotionally abused by past loves and life itself, will they be able to see a brighter world? Will Itachi throw away his thoughts of suicide? Will Temari be able to put up with his attitude?


Everything belongs to the guy who made Naruto, yada yada.

This part tells all about Itachi. Temari is no mystery, so I won't make a whole chapter on her, we'll just go on from here.

Please review and whatnot. I'm trying to not use a lot of linking verbs, as a dear friend told me. I seem to have this issue with them, so please bear with me as I learn how to make a good story.

* * *

The sun was bright, barely a cloud in the baby blue sky. People were bustling about, busy with their lives. Children were playing in the streets as school was closed. Genin were training and even some ANBU's were enjoying the peaceful weekend. A very special ANBU was walking down the dirt path on his way to see his lover. Their relationship was growing stronger, and he couldn't have been more in love with her than what he was now. She was another Uchiha. Her name was Amaya. She had the traditional long black hair and dark gray eyes. From a distance they seemed black, and with Sharingan they were red. She had not activated hers; she was merely a villager. She was his first love. Itachi had never actually had a girlfriend before, merely puppy love. He had been with her for little over a year now. He was highly devoted, this being the reason why he was on his way to her house. His parents would be mad that he did not train on this day, but he didn't care. He was a teenager; didn't he deserve some fun in his life?

With a spring in his step, he walked up to her door. A small childish smile was plastered on his face as his pale hand knocked on the door. Amaya's mother answered with an odd look on her face. Itachi did not know why, as she had always loved him. He scrutinized her face, small wrinkles starting to form. Her eyes too were dark, her hair a light brown. His body was slightly tensed as she allowed him inside. What was wrong? A tension that couldn't be described was sensed as he walked over to his lover's door. He didn't knock, feeling as though something bad awaited him inside. He swallowed, the muscles in his neck so tensed that it made a sound as his saliva went down his throat. He was holding his breath, his body feeling almost numb as he moved his hand to open the sliding door of her room. Upon doing so, his breath hitched in his throat. Why? He backed away from the room, his movement stopped by his back touching the cool wall behind him. His mouth was slightly ajar, eyes bewildered by the site before him.

The other mans eyes were fixated on the Uchiha, a smirk at his lips. Amaya was under him, naked. For so long she had been pure, but now she was spoiled by this man that Itachi did not know. More than anything, she had betrayed him. Realizing he was holding his breath, he shakily let it escape his lips. He felt… hurt.

"You whore…" he whispered between his teeth, his nails scraping the wall as he clenched his fists. The teen only looked away from him. "Itachi… please…" she spoke quietly as she began to get up. "Stay away from me." His voice was dark and haunting. Turning his eyes away from her, he quickly left. He ran out the door as fast as he could and headed to the surrounding forest. Hurt blazed through his heart. All he could think of was the woman he had wanted to one day marry. Yet there she was, losing herself to another man. He had never felt emotional hurt so badly before.

His feet quickly moved over the green grass, he heading towards the lake that he had been to before to train his water jutsus. Stopping before the crystal clear water, he slowly sank to the ground, sitting on his bottom. His knees moved to his face, seemingly curled up in a tight ball of his own body. Was he not good enough? He was quiet, but, wasn't he loving enough? He gave her the world, and she gave him this. Did she only want sex? Why didn't he please her sooner? He had wanted it to be special, believing that it was something reserved for a moment he would never forget. Not even thinking about the good times they had could make his pain go away. All he could think of was the pain she had caused him. His dark eyes tightly closed as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair, releasing the red hair band that held his long black hair in a pony tail. Seething with so many emotions at once, a few unwanted tears slid down his cheeks. He bit his tongue, urging them to stop, but they continued. His body slightly shook as he tried to stop his breathing momentarily, causing his thick black hair to cascade over his shoulders, hoping that would stop the tears from falling. Nothing worked. He sat there in his own pity, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs, the burning feeling inside becoming almost too much to handle. Still, he bit his tongue, wanting no more emotions to pour through him, hoping that all of it would just go away.

Hours had passed and so had the tears. The hurt still bore heavily on his heart, anger rising and making him think of killing the man who had taken her from him. He began to wonder how long it had been going on; wanting to know how many times he had tasted her filthy mouth after she had kissed the other man. Shaking his head he slowly crawled to the edge of the lake. He looked at himself, wishing that he hadn't. He never looked in the mirror very much, but what he saw in the water was a tired looking youth. His face was slightly blotchy from crying, insomnia lines donned his face. His eyes had dark circles under them, and to top it all of he was really pale despite the hours he spent in the sun. He scooted away from the waters edge, his eyes dull and lifeless looking. Wearily he stood, his legs shaking as he tried to recollect himself. He took in a deep breath, his eyes looking up at the darkening sky. He knew he should get home or else he would have to deal with more stress from his parents nagging. He looked tired, so maybe they wouldn't question if he had trained or not. Not wanting to move, he reluctantly turned on his heel and headed home.

Days later, the young Uchiha had been ordered by Konoha to massacre his clan and his best friend. If not, his brother Sasuke would have to pay the price. Killing his best friend was difficult, but he needed to do so for the take he had ahead of him. Mangekyou would make him stronger. Days later, with great sorrow and pain, he slaughtered them all but one. He stood beside his sleeping lover in the same room he had witnessed her horrid act. Raising the katana, he easily sliced into her neck. Her eyes snapped open as blood shot out from her neck. She grabbed the wound, trying to stop the flow though it was no use. Her darkened eyes saw the man she had betrayed one last time with a disturbing smile on his face before her world faded to black.

Now having nowhere to go, he ventured the land aimlessly. Slightly going insane, he feared every snap of a twig. Eventually as time wore on, the depression become so great that he hoped his brother would come to seek him and end his misery. He had instilled hate in his younger brother, but it was for the best. He wanted to protect him, and he could not do so if he wanted him to be safe. Knowing the truth would mean death for the young boy. He had so much potential, and Itachi hoped that he would one day be the greatest of them all and restart the clan and make them better than what they were before.

Weeks had passed as he walked on, his eyes lifeless and his steps slow and uncalculated. The perfectionist was less than perfect now as he wallowed in self-pity. He was so anguished that he had not detected the presence in front of him as his eyes were on the ground. "Itachi," a dark voice boomed out to him. His head jerked up, a scowl on his face as his thoughts were interrupted. He knew this man… he was a man of legends. "Join me, for if you don't, I shall make your brother do so." Knowing he had no choice, he followed the man. "You now work for me, fellow Uchiha."

Years had passed, and the fateful day had come. His brother had found him at long last. Blood streaked down Itachi's face and from his eyes. He looked dead as he reached out to Sasuke, touching his head with his index finger. With a smile on his face, the Uchiha fell.

Hours later, Sasuke had awoken from his unconsciousness. He looked over to his brother's body and saw no life within it. Standing slowly and with great struggle, he walked away. It was all over. A few more hours had passed, the once thought dead Itachi slightly stirring. His body was filled with pain. He wanted to scream out; wishing for death that he thought was supposed to have come. He did not want to live; was peace too much to ask for? He had been through so much and yet he could not even get his final wish. How many more years would it take for him to finally get peace. His thoughts going at a frantic pace, he could only think of suicide. It would make him and Sasuke both happy. With his jaw clenched, he stood his breath shaky and body writhing in pain. Holding onto the gaping wound in his side, he slowly walked back to the throne room. He wanted to make sure his body would never be found, so he had to find a suitable place to dispose of himself. Being devoured by Zetsu was not something he wanted, the though of the man-eating plant making him sicker than what he already was. If suicide did not kill him, his own sickness would. The use of Amaterasu and Sharingan had made him deathly ill. He could have recovered had he lived a normal life, but this world of his made him always use his powers, making him sicker with each passing use.

He walked for a while before coming to the ocean that bordered all of the lands. How he had made it surprised him. Many a time as he walked he thought he would have dropped dead before reaching his destination. He quickly tied rocks around his ankles with a rope he had carried from where he had been 'killed'; wanting to make sure he would not resurface from the edge. With a sigh, he pulled a kunai from the pouch around his inner thigh. He held the kunai in his hand, staring at it for a few seconds before deciding he should go on ahead and get it over with. Raising it up to his throat, he slightly hesitated before placing the cool blade against his skin. With an odd smile, he realized this had been how he had taken his old lover out. Closing his eyes and hoping he would fall in the water, he clenched it harder and pressed the blade harder onto his skin.

"What are you doing?" a female voice called to him. Itachi stood dead still, his actions hindered by this nuisance. He bit his lip with anger as he turned to look at her. Before he could get a good look at the annoying woman, his vision went blurry. _'No.. not here'. _All that he could see before he passed out was a flash of blonde.

The young woman tried to catch him, but she was too slow, and the man fell to his knees, his face slamming against the hard ground. She too dropped to her knees. She had a small medical pack with her. Had she known the face of Uchiha Itachi instead of just his name, she would have ran far away. She was a caring woman, so she took out materials to fix him. First she rolled him to his back and gave an overlook of his body. Blood was seeping from his stomach, so she would start there. Lifting up his shirt, she began to stitch together his wound. She did not have amazing healing jutsus, but she tried her best to fix his other wounds and wiping the blood from him. She did not want to drag him until he was conscious, so she simply took out a blanket from her pack and laid it over him.

Caring was the nature of Sabaku no Temari. Whether he was criminal or not, she would stay by his side until he was fine to leave. Looking up, she could see the sky was beginning to darken so she quickly built a fire a few feet from him. Nothing could be worse than what her brother was, right?


End file.
